


boy, you’re such a dream

by strawberryfire



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Harringrove, HarringrovePornathon, M/M, before everything that happened in s3, this is set in s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfire/pseuds/strawberryfire
Summary: billy is lifting weights in his living room and thinking, god, how fucking nice would be if it was steve he was lifting up?





	boy, you’re such a dream

**Author's Note:**

> based on a text post by @samaraclegane on tumblr !!
> 
> hopefully it’s good i haven’t written smut in so long zOinKs how tragic

it was one of those rare weekends when neil and susan had gone out of town. god knows where but billy didn’t care.

max was at mike’s house, playing d&d like always. what a nerd, billy thought.

billy was lifting weights, as always. he was bored and had nothing else to do. nothing else to do, besides steve harrington. with his stupid, stupid hair. billy was thinking, god, how fucking nice would it be if he was lifting steve up instead of these weights? if billy had him back against the wall, squirming under him?

it was just something about the way steve walked and talked. how cocky and stuck up he was. king steve. billy want to know what was so good about a night with harrington that his nickname was “king steve”. there was something about the boy that made billy feel dangerous.

“i could wreck his little twin ass, make him cum faster than any girl could.” billy thinks as he blows out smoke from his cigarette.

almost like the universe was answering his prayers, steve knocks on the door.

“hargrove! max wants her skateboard!”

billy rolls his eyes. maybe she did, but he thinks it’s steve’s horrible way of saying he wanted to see billy.

“alright, come in.”

steve walks in and he’s wearing his absolutely adorable scoops ahoy outfit.

“aww, i love a man in uniform.” billy jokes, setting down his weights.

steve almost combusts. billy is standing there with no shirt on, cig in his mouth. he’s glistening like the sun, with his stupid messy curls.

steve swallows hard, “yeah. yeah, funny. um..where’s your sister’s skateboard?” he is trying so hard not to stare.

“it’s right there.” billy points to it by the door. he walks over to steve and messes with the tie on his collar. “but yknow, i’d love some company.”

steve’s pupils start widening, “oh?”

“you don’t have to go back to work right, pretty boy?” billy puts his cigarette on the ash tray.

steve shakes his head, “i um..i just got off.” he stutters a little, watching billy’s every move.

billy starts nipping at his neck, and steve whimpers at the slightest touch of his lips, “you’re easy to please, harrington.”

“yeah,” steve breathes out, “guess i am.”

“how cute.” billy moves his hands to steve’s ass, gripping it tightly.

billy almost wanted to laugh at how quickly steve was coming undone. like he had wanted this for a long time too.

“i…i want you billy, please, please.” steve pleads as he wraps his arms around billy’s neck. “e-ever since the…the halloween party.”

steve can barely talk as billy’s hands are all over his body, his lips on steve’s neck.

billy puts his hands on steve’s thighs and picks him up, pushing him against the wall. they’re right by the front door, the windows. anyone could see them but neither of them care. nancy freaking wheeler could drive by and seem them. steve was secretly hoping she did.

billy starts taking off their clothes and as steve takes a shallowed breath to say something, billy kisses him. it’s greedy, feverish, with steve taking little gasps between each touch.

“i can’t hold back anymore, harrington.” the two still have their boxers on but billy looks like he’s about to rip through his, “but i don’t want to hurt you.”

“please, billy.” steve looks at him with doe eyes and flushed cheeks. “i need you even more than you need me.”

billy chuckles, “i doubt that, sweetheart.”

steve whines softly, “please just fuck me, i hate teasers.”

billy pulls down both their boxers and steve’s eyes widen, “well holy shit, hargrove.”

he gets that stupid fucking smirk on his face, “like what you see?”

steve nods rapidly. he doesn’t care what he’s doing or if billy thinks he’s a slut. he wants billy to call him a slut, actually.

he wants to billy to absolutely ruin him.

steve gets so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t even hear billy asking if he’s ready and since billy clearly cares even less than steve does, he’s fucking into him so hard steve might cry (in a good way).

steve is digging his nails into billy’s shoulders and moaning so loud he’s sure all of hawkins can hear him.

billy is groaning into steve’s neck, “you feel so fucking good, baby boy.”

steve is whimpering and mumbling, he can’t form a single coherent sentence or even a thought, for that matter.

billy hits that one spot and steve cries out,  
“o-oh fuck! billy pleaseeee!”

he keeps hitting it over and over, “cum for me, little slut.” he says slut with a hard t, knowing it’s gonna spill steve over the edge.

steve comes all over his chest, moaning like a girl and throwing his head back. billy pushes himself deeper and comes deep inside the pretty boy in his arms.

billy looks up and almost comes again at the sight of steve. he has his head against the wall, eyes closed, with his hair against his sweaty forehead. his cheeks are flushed red and his lips are swollen from billy’s greedy kisses.

billy kisses him again and whispers, “boy, you’re such a dream.”

steve giggles breathily, too out of it to say anything.

billy slowly pulls out and cleans his baby up, still holding him in his arms, too afraid that steve will run.

a few minutes later and they’re laying on the couch, steve in billy’s metallica shirt and uniform still on the floor.

“did max really want her skateboard?” billy asks as letterman is playing on the tv.

steve yawns softly, “nah, i just wanted to see you.” he closes his eyes and curls up to billy’s chest.

“that’s what i thought.” billy gently runs fingers through steve’s hair, “let’s get some rest, pretty boy.”

and they do just that.


End file.
